


I'll never leave you

by Trash_Froggo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Froggo/pseuds/Trash_Froggo
Summary: A story about the history between Russia and England (sorry if I got anything wrong)
Relationships: England/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	I'll never leave you

When Russia was little it was just him and snow. He was lonely, his only friend, snow. He waited for the day he could freeze to death, it never came. When Russia first met England it was the Napoleonic wars. He was amazed at the man. Strong, powerful, and beautiful man. Who he got to fight with. Ever since Russia saw England they got close and close, until war. You see, Russia always wanted to be big. But now as a big country he seemed to be a threat to other European countries. So Turkey and England declared war. Russia lost. Heartbroken and humiliated,   
Russia cried. Later, in World War One, Russia and England are now allies again. But Russia's people are hungry and in need of help. That help came from Lenin, Russia's new boss, who pulled Russia out of the war. Russia, once again, cried. About 20 years later Russia and Germany have made a treaty to invade Poland and spilt it half in half, only a few years later, Germany betrays Russia. He is again heartbroken. But then, a blessing happens. England asks Russia for friendship. Many years later in 2020, Russia and England are sitting together, talking about all this England looks at Russia and smiles "thank you for not leaving me" Russia looks down and then at England. "I'll never leave you"


End file.
